


Be a Good Girl For Me

by wannabebestseller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage if you squint, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom!Harry, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Feminization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation kink, M/M, PWP, Panties, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Snowballing, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, Virgin!Louis, and other names, blowjob, bottom!Louis, degradation kink, face fucking, harry calls louis a slut, kind of scary!harry but he’s a sweetheart, kinda small penis humiliation, panties shouldve been the first tag lol, spanking if you squint, the brother is homophobic, this is filth im so sorry, wholesome!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabebestseller/pseuds/wannabebestseller
Summary: Based on this prompt: “AU where Harry is Louis’ older brother’s best friend. He catches Louis dancing around his room in panties and blackmails him, saying that louis has to do anything he says or else he’ll tell Louis’ family that he wears girly underwear. Secretly soft for him, Harry gives him easy tasks and uses the whole thing to spend more time with Louis. Eventually, the orders begin to escalate and Harry teases Lou about his secret, making Louis shy and embarrassed. Louis loves the attention though, and forms a crush on his brother’s best friend. Lots of feminization, secret relationship, and enemies to lovers. Thank you!”I didn’t follow the prompt exactly but I really hope I fulfilled what you wanted! This is my first time writing smut and I chose this prompt to challenge myself, since I don’t usually like bottom!louis and I’ve never written feminization.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles
Comments: 39
Kudos: 401
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	1. Brother’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer #1: the references included are there for a reason, I like it when the audience can understand inside jokes (so you might catch some 1D jokes-nothing too cringe I swear!<3)
> 
> Disclaimer #2: this fic includes elements of BDSM, and does not completely represent how a scene should normally play out. Always talk with your partner in advance about your boundaries!!! Communication and constant consent is key.
> 
> Disclaimer #3: this fic also includes feminization kink (a practice in dominance and submission or kink subcultures, involving reversal of gender roles and making a submissive partner take on a feminine role, which may include cross-dressing), which means that H might say something that would be deemed as misogynistic in a real life situation, outside of this kink (i.e. mentioning that having shaved legs is more ladylike), but there is nothing too extreme. 
> 
> Please enjoy!!! And leave a comment if you liked it :’)

“Lou, can you get the door? I think that’s Harry, he’s staying for dinner,” chimed Louis’ mum from the kitchen. Louis’ stomach turned. Harry was his older brother’s best friend, and even though he was younger than Louis, he towered over him and made him feel small and inadequate. Louis would have killed to have looked as attractive as him at just eighteen years old. He himself was already twenty-one and had never acquired a boyfriend, which meant he just had to be a sore sight to look at, right?

“On it,” he responded, hopping over the back of the loveseat and padding toward the front door. He opened it to find the gorgeous, green-eyed lanky boy leaning with his elbow against the doorframe, his fingers woven between his curly brown locks.

“Hey Lou,” he smiled and roughed up Louis’ hair a bit, pushing his way around him and making his way through the entrance.

“It’s Louis,” he mumbled to himself, closing the door and plopping back down in his original spot. Harry never noticed him, really. He was polite enough, but he was of course just his brother’s friend. He usually came over to play video games or kiss up to their parents while he inhaled his mum’s food.

“Jayyy!” Harry exclaimed and hugged Louis’ mum, squeezing her tightly and rocking from side to side. “So lovely to see you. Where’s Josh?”

Jay was elated, she always loved having Harry over. “He’s upstairs in his room, go on and visit, but dinner will be ready in about forty-five minutes. I’m making roast beef!” She playfully swatted his bum with a kitchen towel, and he laughed and made his way toward the staircase, not bothering to make eye contact with Louis along the way.

Louis huffed to himself, playing a mindless game on his phone. Although he did find his brother’s friend attractive—I mean, who wouldn’t?—he really just longed for some friends. His only friends were online really, and while he had met up with them in person, it was hard to meet with them often because of money issues.

He had always been kind of quiet, apart from being a class clown in school. He could make people laugh, but it was really just a front to cover up the fact that he was actually pretty shy and hopelessly queer. Online, he could be whoever he wanted to be, and he could find others who understood the struggle of being in the closet.

He imagined what it would be like to be friends with Harry, to break through that cool exterior of his. Was there more to him than laughing, eating, and playing video games? And what were his interests, his dreams? Louis caught him playing with his guitar on occasion, and he was quite good. He sang like a goddamn angel. That’s something that the two had in common, they both liked singing. But Louis would never tell him that, he got so nervous singing in front of anyone. Ever since he threw up onstage at his primary school talent show. He shuddered at the thought.

If he could just have a one on one conversation with him, maybe he could get answers to all of these questions. The issue was Louis’ brother, Josh. He’s always been very possessive of what he deemed his, and there wasn’t a doubt in Louis’ mind that Josh would rip him a new one for trying to take his best friend.

However, maybe they could hang out together, as in all three of them? Louis pondered this for a minute, and thought that maybe he could just listen in on their conversations and get a better picture of who Harry really was.

Before he could lose his courage, Louis was bounding up the stairs and knocking on Josh’s door. “What is it?” Josh called out.

Louis peeked his head in. “Hey,” he all but squeaked. Neither boys looked up from Mario Kart. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I was just wondering, right, if you wouldn’t mind me playing as well?”

Josh looked up at that, a puzzled expression took over his face. “You hate video games,” he responded, a question in his voice.

“No I don’t. You just stopped playing them with me when you picked that one up over there,” he said, pointing at Harry. Harry didn’t take his eyes off the game.

“Well, we only have two controllers, so no.”

“I could take turns?”

“We both want to play, Louis.”

“I could even just sit and watch...” Louis trailed off as he watched his brother pause his game and storm towards his door.

“Why don’t you do me a favor and piss off?” Josh spat and slammed the door in Louis’ face. Louis stood there for a second, shocked but not really, and before he could let a tear fall he rushed across the hall into his own bedroom.

He slammed his door behind him and sank down to the carpet, sobbing and letting his face fall in his hands. Why was he like this? Why did nobody want to spend time with him, was he really that bad to be around? He knew he could be a bit of a brat sometimes, but still. He thought of himself as a genuine guy.

He picked himself up and went to his bed, taking a book out of his dresser along the way. No one knew he read stuff like this. This kind of book was the type an older mother would read in the bath to get off without her husband knowing. But Louis loved them. He loved reading the first person romance novels, picturing himself as the girl being caressed and fondled by huge, hyper masculine men.

If he was being honest, a lot of the lines made Louis cringe. I mean, how many ways can you say penis without actually saying penis? A lot, apparently. He opened his phone and turned on his favorite Lana Del Rey playlist, feeling like a sexy femme fatale while he immersed himself in the pages of his dirty novel.

He then remembered that he had a package come in the mail recently, and he hurried to his dresser drawer to pull it out. He tore the plastic packaging and pulled out the secret item with shaky fingers. His heart raced as he spread out the fabric and looked at it for a moment. It was a pair of light pink, satin panties with black ruffled lace and a cute bow in the center. He was so nervous, he had been fantasizing about wearing them for so long, and now they were finally here. 

He hurriedly stripped off his clothes and slipped his legs into them, one by one. He made his way over to his full length mirror and stared at himself for a moment. It was a foreign sight, but he tried to ignore his insecurities and slid his hands over the silkiness, feeling his warm bulge grow and shift underneath the soft fabric. Then, he took a deep breath, and really let himself go wherever his body wanted him to.

He closed his eyes, ran his hands over his body and danced in fluid movements while Lana crooned about being a gogo dancer and conning men out of their money. Nothing could feel better than the euphoria of this moment.

When he opened his eyes again, he was shocked to find a stunned Harry in his doorway, mouth hanging open, eyes glistening, and cheeks as red as tomatoes. Louis shrieked and quickly covered himself with his arms. Harry rushed over, closing the door behind him and putting a hand to Louis’ mouth. “Shh!”

Louis smacked his hand away. “What the _fuck_ are you doing in here?!”

“Well, I came to tell you that dinner was ready, and to—“ Harry stopped short.

“And to _what_?!” Louis asked, still angry.

Harry’s expression went from embarrassed to smug in a dramatic way. He looked Louis up and down. “I think I should be asking the questions in this situation, don’t you?” He got closer to Louis, close enough that Louis could feel his breath on his collarbones, and it sent shivers up his spine.

“P-please,” Louis croaked, “don’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, I won’t,” he responded. Louis let out a breath, but stopped breathing altogether as Harry continued, “as long as you do exactly as I say.”

Louis’ face scrunched angrily. “Why you little—”

“Ah ah ah!” Harry warned. He leaned in to growl in Louis’ ear, “or else, I’ll tell your whole family that you like to dance around in these...” he trailed his middle finger down Louis’ side, stopping at the lacy waistband of his panties and snapping them, making Louis flinch. “...like a filthy little girl.” Harry’s voice was like smooth gravel in Louis’ ear and he felt afraid, turned on, and weak at the knees. Harry took a few steps back and headed for the door, smiling as he looked back at a flushed Louis. “You might want to put some clothes on,” he said, and with a wink, he exited and trotted down the stairs.

  
  



	2. Tea and Kitties

Louis had quite possibly the best orgasm of his life that night, which frustrated him even more.

After Harry left his room, Louis quickly got dressed and when he got down the stairs he found his family all sat around a beautiful dinner, and Harry’s stupid face grinning up at him.

The whole time they ate, Harry chatted away like his usual self, as if nothing had ever happened. When dinner was over, Harry passed out hugs to his mum and stepdad, and surprisingly came over to hug Louis as well. He whispered in Louis’ ear as he slipped something in the back pocket of his trousers, “be a good girl, won’t you?” And left, waving goodbye to his family as he went.

Now Louis was lying in his bed at 1:42 in the morning, cum drying on his belly as he re-read the note from his pocket.

_Meet me at the cat cafe for brunch tomorrow at 11. H._

_P.S. shave your legs—not very ladylike! x_

Ugh! The audacity! Who does that curly headed punk think he is?! Louis turned over and hugged his pillow. Why does Harry get under his skin so easily? He kept wondering this as he drifted off to sleep.

Louis’ alarm clock blared in his ear. He blindly fumbled to turn it off and stretched his legs out until they shook. That’s when the memories of last night came flooding in. “Oh BOLLOCKS!” Louis exclaimed, checking the time on his phone. “10:21, shit!”

He scrambled out of bed and toward his bathroom to shower. He quickly scrubbed himself of last night’s sins and paused before turning the water off. Harry’s voice echoed in his head as he remembered the note. _P.S. shave your legs—not very ladylike!_

Louis looked over at the corner of his shower where he kept the razor that he shaved his face with. Was there enough time? He guessed he’d have to make time.

“You’re late,” Harry stated.

“Being on time wasn’t in the terms and conditions,” quipped Louis as he sat across from Harry.

Harry shrugged it off. “I got you some tea, I wasn’t sure how you liked it, but there’s cream and sugar over there if you’d like me to get you some?” Louis was shocked to find that Harry was being kind to him, despite the blackmail. He was actually acting as his normal self.

“Ehm, like this is fine, thanks.” He usually preferred a dash of milk, but he didn’t want to trouble Harry. He relaxed in his seat a bit and took the warm mug in his cold hands.

The café was nice, very bright, airy and clean. You could hardly tell that cats roamed anywhere they wanted. Louis was staring at a grey cat with a squished in face when Harry cleared his throat.

“So, um, what do you like to do?” Asked Harry slowly, a bit of nervousness in his voice. This was very unlike the charismatic young man that Louis knew, and he wondered why he was nervous all of the sudden.

“Well, I like to read, mostly. I like to write music, play footie... and I like to play video games as well, despite what my prickish brother might tell you.” Harry laughed at that, his green eyes sparkling from a rogue sun ray peeking through the window beside them. _What a bright, sunny boy,_ Louis thought.

“I love that. I never knew you liked to write music, although maybe I should have, considering you have a guitar.”

“Which you borrow all the time,” interjected Louis.

Harry giggled, “yeah...yeah,” he coughed, “sorry about that. Maybe we could, you know, jam out together some time?”

So cheesy. Louis caught himself smiling around a sip of his tea, but thought better of it. “Why are you being nice to me?” He asked, defenses back up.

Harry flinched at that, but covered it up quickly with a cool smile. He inhaled and said, “because I’m a nice guy.”

Louis watched Harry as he exhaled and stood up. “Now,” Harry said, “let’s pet some kitties.” He extended a hand, and Louis denied it, but stood up anyway and walked with him to a few cats lying lazily about a cat tree.

Before Louis knew it, they were cuddling kittens and playing around with them, laughing and having fun without a care in the world. When they realized how long it had been, Harry decided to walk Louis home.

When they got to the front door of Louis’ family home, Harry didn’t come in like usual. “I had a lot of fun today, Lou.”

Louis blushed. He had always wanted someone to say that to him, but this was different. This wasn’t a date. He had almost forgotten about the night before, until Harry leaned down close to Louis, foreheads nearly touching, and asked in a low voice, “did you do as I told you?”

Louis felt hurt for a second, but responded wittily, “I came, didn’t I?”

Unfazed, Harry grabbed Louis’ thigh. “I think we both know what I meant.” He slid his hand down and hooked it under Louis’ knee, bringing his leg up to rest on his own thigh, and felt underneath the cuff of Louis’ jeans, rubbing his thumb along the smooth skin. Harry hummed, pleased. “ _Good_ ,” he cooed.

Louis put his leg down, feigning disgust. 

“Here,” Harry said, pulling a flat red box out of his inner coat pocket.

“...A gift?”

“More like a task. Enjoy.” He turned on his heel and walked down the steps, leaving Louis to wonder about the box in his hands. He grumbled and opened the door, shutting it behind him angrily. He felt so dizzy. How could he be so stupid to think that someone would actually want to spend time with him?

He walked up the stairs to his bedroom and threw himself face down onto his bed, screaming into his pillows and kicking his feet. He turned his head and sighed, flipping the box Harry gave him over and over, not wanting to open it.

He sat up when he finally decided to curb his curiosity. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the top of the box, shimmying the bottom onto the bed. Inside it was some kind of black blob. He picked it up and it unraveled to reveal a pair of fishnet thigh highs, with black ruffles and pink bows at the top.

Louis couldn’t do much but sit there, gawking at the garments until he noticed the note at the bottom of the box.

_Thought these went well with your cute panties from last night. Wear them for when I come to hang with your brother Wednesday night. H x_

  
  



	3. And I’ll Look After Lou

Wednesday couldn’t come quick enough. Louis still thought Harry was a jackass, but he couldn’t help but feel excited to wear the gift—err, task—that he had given him. Why in the world would he ask such a thing? To make fun of him? The thought of that made Louis’ blood boil, but also made it rush to his crotch in the most frustrating way.

When Louis opened the front door to let Harry in this time, Harry winked at him before making his way inside.

Louis felt butterflies in his tummy and heat in his cheeks as he listened to Harry and his mum exchange their usual hellos. He became increasingly aware of the fact that nobody in his family knew about this side of Harry except for him.

Harry didn’t come into Louis’ room, and Louis was wondering if he was just taking the piss out of him. It made sense. Why would Harry want to see him in panties and thigh highs anyway?

At dinner, Harry spoke up. “Excuse me, Jay? Would it be alright with you if I stayed the night? Josh and I were talking about watching a film, and I’ll be too tired afterwards to make it home.”

“Of course, darling! We’ve got some extra blankets that should keep you warm enough.”

“Thank you,” replied Harry, smirking and stealing a glance at Louis.

Louis froze with fear. Harry hardly ever spent the night, why was he doing this now? He shifted uncomfortably, his fishnets catching awkwardly underneath his jeans.

The hours passed with no sign from Harry, so Louis decided to stay up and video chat with his online friends.

“Are you okay, Louis?” Asked Niall. “You look kinda out of it.”

His other friends, Zayn and Liam, nodded their heads in agreement.

“I... do you know Josh’s friend, Harry?”

“Sure, you’ve mentioned him,” Liam replied.

“Well...” Louis wiped his face with his hands and groaned.

“C’mon Louis, you can tell us anything,” Zayn reassured.

Louis took a deep breath. “Well, he caught me... doing something—well, wearing something...a few nights ago.”

The boys looked at him for a few seconds. “And?” They asked simultaneously.

Louis huffed. “Okay, he saw me dancing in women’s underwear, and he’s blackmailing me. He told me that he’ll tell my family unless I do whatever he says.”

“Holy shit, Louis,” said Liam. “This is serious. What is he asking you to do?”

“So far he asked me to have brunch with him at a cat café, made me shave my legs… oh, and gave me these fishnets to wear specifically tonight.” The boys' faces changed from concerned to cheeky grins, and they started to laugh. “And what is so funny about this?” Louis asked, annoyed.

“Mate, he obviously has a thing for you,” said Zayn.

“Yeah, sounds to me like he wants to fuck you,” added Niall.

“No no no, I don’t think so. Honestly, I think he might be making fun of me. But I can’t tell. He gives off such sexual energy sometimes.”

“If I were you,” offered Liam, “I’d just roll with it.”

“But that’s the thing! I put on these bloody thigh highs, and he hasn’t spoken a word to me all night! Although...”

“Although?” Said all three boys, obviously enthralled.

“He is spending the night tonight, which he never does...” Louis stopped as he thought he heard a soft knock at his door. “I gotta go!” He quickly shut his laptop and waited nervously. The knob turned and what do you know, a mess of curls peeked in.

“Are you decent?” Asked Harry, cheekily.

“Oh god...” Louis muttered. Harry strutted in, smiling. “What do you want?”

Harry put a hand to his chest, pretending to be offended. “What’s with the hostility?”

“Well let’s see, you’re the one blackmailing me,” responded Louis.

Harry sat on Louis’ bed as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. “I like your room,” he said, looking around at the fairy lights and records on the walls. “Very nice aesthetic.”

“You’ve seen it before, remember? Each time you’ve stolen my guitar,” Louis said, voice dripping with sass.

“I know, but not like this. Not at night, with no one else around.” Harry got up and moved to where Louis’ acoustic guitar hung on the wall. He removed it and brought it back with him to the bed. “Play something for me?” Harry requested.

“What, is that another task?” Louis mocked.

Harry seemed hurt, but his face softened. “I want you to, because you want to.”

That stunned Louis. He silently extended his arm and accepted the guitar. He checked to make sure it was tuned, and his hands immediately started playing a song they’d played so many times before. Before Louis’ nerves could get the better of him, he started to sing, “If I don't say this now, I will surely break...as I'm leaving the one I want to take. Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait...my heart has started to separate...”

“Oh, oh...oh, oh, be my baby,” Harry softly sang, causing Louis to look up as they both sang, “oh, oh. Oh, oh…”

Louis felt more comfortable now, his voice fitting well next to Harry’s. “Oh, oh. Oh, oh...be my baby...”

“And I’ll look after Lou...” Harry’s lyric change made Louis laugh and stop strumming.

“Such a goofball!” He said, smiling.

Harry seemed amused with himself. “Sorry! It just fit so well!” They both laughed a bit, and for a moment, Louis just let himself enjoy Harry’s company.

That is, until Harry cleared his throat. “So, um, anyway... I was wondering...”

Louis knew that mischievous face well enough already. “Yes, I’m wearing them.” He rolled his eyes.

“Right now?” Harry asked, his shock sounding dangerously close to excitement.

“Yes, for god sakes I’ve been wearing them all night! I think I’m chafing...” he said, annoyed.

Harry got up off of the bed. “Stand up,” he demanded. Louis stood, his arms hanging at his sides.

Harry crouched down to unbutton Louis’ jeans and quickly shoved them down to his ankles. He stood up straight to admire Louis’ bottom half with hungry eyes.

Louis felt a mix of emotions. He was trying to control the bulge behind his panties as Harry stared at him. The cool air hit his legs and he felt naughty just standing in front of someone like this, letting them gawk. He also felt embarrassed, not sure if Harry liked what he saw or was just humoring himself, like a kid at the circus. He was so nervous, he just wanted to go back to a few minutes ago, when he was singing with Harry. When he knew that they were both on the same page.

Louis felt hot tears well up in his baby blue eyes, and spill over onto his red cheeks. Harry looked horrified when he finally looked back up at Louis’ face, and he averted his eyes before rushing out of the room. Louis could hear him trip over something in the hallway while running away from him.

Louis crumpled to the floor, letting his emotions overcome him. _That’s the last of it, I guess,_ he thought to himself. Harry saw what he wanted to see, and was obviously disgusted. Maybe he would finally leave him alone after this.

Louis picked himself off of the floor and ripped the garments off in anger. He put his guitar back and got into bed, wishing he could forget any of this had ever happened.


	4. He Was a Sk8r Boi, He Was a Baker Boi, Can I Make it Any More Obvious?

When he woke up, his eyes were puffy and his throat was sore. He felt exhausted and dehydrated. He got up to have a wee, but as he crossed his bedroom floor, he realized that the fishnets and panties were no longer on where he’d left them. He panicked, searching the expanse of the room, praying that no one had seen them. After minutes of searching, he wondered if he had put them back in his drawer and forgotten. He opened his drawer to find them neatly folded and carefully placed next to his romance novel, which had a piece of paper sticking out of it. Louis’ heart beat like a hummingbird, he really didn’t want anyone to know he read those.

He opened the book and took the note out, unfolding it.

_Sorry about last night, meet me at the mall at 13:00? H x_

Louis stared at the note in disbelief. He was sure last night that Harry seeing him like that would be the end of it. What could he possibly want with him now? Then again, he did say he was sorry... and Louis still couldn’t chance Harry telling his secret. He sighed and decided on going.

Harry didn’t comment on Louis’ tardiness this time. “You look nice,” he said, giving Louis a once over.

“Thanks.” Louis looked around the entrance of the mall. He hadn’t been there in ages, and he loved the smells of greasy food and linoleum. “What are we doing here?”

“We’re having fun,” Harry smiled and ushered Louis over to walk with him. “Where do you usually like to go? I usually grab food first. It smells so good in here.”

Louis’ stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten yet, due to being nervous as to what Harry wanted. It seemed like Harry was genuinely sorry, so he let the lad buy him some sugary pretzels.

Louis moaned as he chewed the first bite. It was sweet and buttery, covered in cinnamon as well. “Yeah?” Harry chuckled. “That good?”

Louis looked up at him, not caring what he looked like. He had icing dripping down the corner of his mouth and he watched as Harry squirmed in his seat and folded his hands in his lap. “S’not _that_ good...” he mumbled.

Louis scowled at him. “And you could do better?”

“Actually, yes. I work in a bakery. I’ll have to take you sometime.”

“A bakery?” Louis couldn’t help but laugh. He pictured the tall, tatted boy wearing an apron, hovered over baked goods. If he was honest, it was absolutely adorable.

“Yes, a bakery. What’s wrong with that? I want to own one someday.” Harry looked at Louis without embarrassment, pride in his eyes and a soft smirk on his lips. “C’mon, let’s look at some stores.”

They passed by a skateboard shop, and Harry noticed Louis glancing at it. “Do you want to have a look in there?” Asked Harry. He didn’t wait for an answer, just took the smaller man by the arm and waltzed him in. Louis was grateful, and he looked around, feeling different types of boards. “Do you skate?”

“Occasionally,” answered Louis fondly. He used to ride his skateboard everyday to school, but nowadays he rarely had any reason to leave his house.

“That’s really cool, Lou. Maybe you could teach me? I have awful balance, though. Can’t even ride a bike.”

Louis looked at him, bewildered. “Can’t even ride a bike? Good lord, you’re eighteen for God’s sake!” Harry nodded sheepishly. “Well, we’ll just have to change that, now won’t we? Do you own a bike?”

“My sister does,” Harry said, perking up.

“Good sir,” Louis called to the cashier, “where are your training wheels?”

“I cannot believe you got me training wheels.”

“I can’t just shove you and hope you start pedaling, Harold.”

They were walking again, Louis’ bag in Harry’s big hand. Harry slowed down, making Louis turn to him. His face was flushed a bit, and Louis looked around, confused. He finally realized they were stopped in front of a Victoria’s Secret.

“Do you... do you want to go in here?”


	5. Louis’ Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is smut in this chapter!

“Are you serious? After everything that happened last night, you’re asking me to go in there?” Louis was beyond baffled.

“No.” Harry took a step closer to Louis, putting a hand on his shoulder and speaking earnestly. “I’m asking if you want to.”

Louis understood then, Harry was being kind, offering to help Louis do something that he wouldn’t have had the courage to do alone. If he was being honest with himself, he always did want to go into a shop like that, and browse through all of the colorful options. If you had asked him yesterday whether or not he would set foot in that store, he would tell you off. But now, with Harry, he felt like he could do anything. “Sure,” he answered softly, looking at Harry as if to say, _I’m sorry, thank you._

Harry smiled and took Louis by the shoulders. “C’mon then!” And they made their way into the store.

"Can I help you boys?” A petite, blonde woman with a bright smile stared up at them.

Harry spoke up. “Um, yes. We’re looking for some...um...”

“We’re looking for lingerie. F-for my girlfriend,” Louis interjected.

”Ah! Wonderful! Who’s the lucky lady?”

Louis looked at Harry in fear. Harry answered for him. “She’s called Eleanor. And well, she’s about the size of my friend here,” he said, gesturing to Louis' small frame.

”Perfect! Well, we have a sale on matching sets right now over on this display wall. Feel free to look around and let me know if you have any questions.”

Louis and Harry walked nervously to the display wall. It smelled like sickly sweet vanilla and there were blown up photos of perfectly airbrushed girls everywhere. Louis scratched his chin with anxiety.

”Do any of these look nice to you?” Harry asked, flipping through the sets of matching bras and panties. Louis was staring at the posters on the wall. “Lou...?” Harry could tell that Louis wasn’t feeling well. He pulled the small man close to him and whispered in his ear, “I would die to see you in these...you’d look so pretty for me.”

Louis’ attention snapped to Harry’s deep voice and cool breath on his neck. He accepted the set that Harry was holding out to him. It was a mint green lace bralette and matching boy short panties. “Really?” Asked Louis. “You wouldn’t rather me wear something like this?” He pointed to a set with a neon pink thong.

Harry looked at the garment, looked at Louis’ crotch, and said, “I don’t think it would cover it.” 

Louis’ ears turned red, but he laughed and lightly pushed at Harry’s chest. He did really like the mint set. It felt sexy and yet pure at the same time. “Okay, yeah, I like these.”

“Are you sure?” Harry looked genuinely concerned, and Louis could have melted on the linoleum right then and there.

“Come on, silly.”

Harry ended up paying for the matching set, as well as some garters and lacy arm warmers that the cashier suggested would look nice with them.

“Eleanor? Really? That’s the best name you could come up with? It sounds like a grandmother's name.”

“Like you could do better!”

“I would have said something cooler, like Danielle or something.”

“Danielle? You could never be with someone named Danielle.” The boys laughed to themselves until it got quiet again.

“Thank you for doing that with me. The truth is, I’ve always wanted to go in there.” They were meandering through the mall now, Louis’ bag in Harry’s hand again.

“You know, you could have always gone,” Harry reminded him.

“I know, but I always felt so scared. With you it’s different. I feel...”

“Protected? Like I’m one of those hunky men from your romance novel?” Harry lightly teased.

“Oh god. I never wanted anyone to know about that.” Louis wanted to curl up in a ball and hide.

“It’s okay, really. I read cheesy fanfiction, you know...”

“You do? What kind?” He asked with intrigue.

“Have you ever watched Supernatural? The show?”

“Here and there.”

“Well, you know the older brother, and the pretty boy angel? Yeah, them two.” Harry didn’t look ashamed in the slightest.

“Wow...so, are you gay then?” Louis wished he could retract the question. He felt so forward.

Harry just laughed. “I’ve had girlfriends, I’ve had boyfriends. I don’t really like to put a label on myself. S’not that important.”

Louis was shocked. He had always thought of his own sexuality as extremely important. And very personal. “I see. Well, I don’t like women.”

“Well that’s not very nice, now is it? Your mum is a woman!” Harry laughed at his own terrible joke until he spotted something in the distance. “Lou,” he said with a cheeky grin.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Do you want to get our ears pierced together?!” He asked with excitement.

Louis looked ahead and saw a piercing station with a long line of pre-teen girls. He had never given much thought about piercing his ears, but he really wanted to see Harry with his done, so he said yes.

“Do you want to hold my hand?”

“For goodness sake, Harold, I’m a grown man.”

It didn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would. Just a quick pinch and it was over. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt giddy all over. The kind of giddiness you feel when you do something completely new.

Harry definitely needed to hold Louis’ hand. The poor boy squeezed his eyes shut the whole time, trembling all the while. 

“All done,” said the piercing lady, handing Harry the mirror.

“I love it,” he said, and turned to Louis with a wavering smile and tears at the edges of his eyes. “Lou, can we get ice cream now?”

“You we’re definitely crying.”

“Okay, maybe I was. But in a cool way.” Harry looked up from his frozen treat. “Did it not hurt for you?”

“Sure it did, but only a little. Really my earlobes are just so warm. I wish I could put this ice cream all over them.”

“Here,” Harry leaned over the table between them and cupped Louis’ cheek in his hand, pressing his cold lips against his ear and causing Louis to get chills. He leaned back, but only a bit, staying close to Louis’ face and eyeing his mouth. His breathing was erratic, and Louis felt as if he was going to kiss him just like that in the ice cream parlor, in front of everyone. Harry spoke instead. “Louis, can I come over tonight?”

“You’re asking _me_?”

“Of course. I want to be with you.” Harry looked so serious, Louis wasn’t sure what to do. He quickly scooped a mountain of ice cream on his spoon and popped it in Harry’s mouth, giggling a bit.

Harry leaned back and chewed. “Mmh, cold!”

“I do want to...be with you too. But my brother would eat his hat if he knew you were blowing him off for me.”

“Just to be clear, I would never blow your brother.” Louis rolled his eyes. “But I understand. I’ll spend some time with him first, but I really want to see you. So, can I?” There he was again, green eyes sparkling down on Louis, making his head spin.

“Yeah, sure, al-alright yeah...” Louis looked down, he feared that Harry would be able to tell how nervous he was by the blush on his cheeks. Harry looked on top of the world as he polished off his dessert.

Louis wished he didn’t have to leave Harry, even if it was only for a few hours. Harry had stopped a while away from Louis’ home to tell him goodbye and avoid the questions that would arise if they walked in together.

“Hey...I’ll be back in a few hours. Don’t look so sad!” It was like Harry could read his mind.

Louis felt his face heat up, but quickly covered it with a smirk. “I’m not sad, you just have a bit of ice cream on your face is all,” he said, smiling. He wasn’t lying, there really was something at the corner of Harry’s mouth.

Harry leaned in uncomfortably close to Louis. “Get it then.”

Louis accidentally gulped audibly. He reached up to wipe it off, but Harry grabbed his hand. “Not like that,” he whispered.

The world was spinning, but Louis leaned in even closer to Harry and flicked his tongue out, pink and innocent. He licked at the spot where the ice cream was, just once. Proud of himself, he leaned back a little to rub it in Harry’s face, but the look on it was dark and hungry, an unrecognizable spark in his eyes.

Before Louis could ask about the sudden change in mood, Harry had grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him in, pressing their soft lips together eagerly. Louis melted at his first kiss. 

Everything was so sensitive and soft and hard all at the same time. Harry couldn’t kiss Louis enough, grabbing at his hair and back and kissing every millimeter of his lips, jaw, neck, shoulder.

“Harry,” Louis gasped. No one had ever touched him like this. He wanted more and more, but he was so overwhelmed that he felt like he could explode.

Harry pulled away, glossy eyes darting all over Louis’ face. “Yes? Was that too much—are you okay?”

Louis breathed out a laugh. “Good heavens, I’m fine. I just, I should probably head home now.”

Harry’s face softened with realization. “Oh, um, yeah of course. I just...I just couldn’t help myself I guess.” The look on Harry’s face was so deeply intimate, like he was searching for something in his eyes. Louis had to look away.

“Well anyway, I’ll see you soon, yeah?” He half smiled at him, as if to show that everything was okay.

Harry grinned. “Yeah, see you Lou.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile and squeal the rest of the way home.

When he got home and set his things down, his mum, stepdad and sisters were all playing a board game together at the table.

“Did you get your ears pierced?!” Exclaimed his mum in disbelief.

“Um, yes actually. Thought it would be...fun,” Louis looked around, grabbing an apple and trying to sound nonchalant.

“Well,” she said while staring, “they look lovely. Never took you as one to pierce them, though.”

“Yeah, well I am,” he smiled sarcastically and left the crowd of shocked faces, bounding up to his room.

What was he going to do now? Obviously Harry liked him (much to Louis’ disbelief), so what would happen now? Would they kiss again? Would they have sex? Louis needed to be prepared.

He hopped in the shower and decided to re-shave his whole body and clean out just in case.

After he rinsed off, he stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He was absolutely terrified. Why was he so nervous? Maybe it was the fact that nobody had ever shown interest in him before.

But he was Louis Tomlinson for god’s sake! He was the funny one, the charismatic, fake-it-til-you-make-it kind of guy. He took a deep breath, eyeing his newly smoothed body. He was a perfect balance of curves and sharp edges, skin soft and supple. _I can do this_ , he thought. Harry liked him. He even liked him in women’s—

Oh! Louis completely forgot about the new matching set he got earlier. He took out the garments and spread them out on his bed. Harry picked these out for him, he might as well wear them and be the sexiest he could be. Go big or go home, right?

Josh and Harry came through the door later that night, laughing about something Louis couldn’t make out. They had gone out with a few other friends and by the time they got back it was already late. Louis had been doing anything to distract himself from worrying about what might or might not happen with Harry later. 

“Hey Lou,” Harry greeted as they walked into the family room. Josh eyed Harry, surprised that he acknowledged Louis.

Josh kicked off his shoes and spread himself out on the couch, doing a double take when he saw Louis’ ears. “Oh my god,” he laughed obnoxiously. “You got your ears pierced? Really?”

Louis scowled at him. “I did. And?”

“You do realize earrings make you look extremely gay, right?” He laughed again like Louis was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

“Thank you,” interrupted Harry, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear to flash a sparkly stud at him. Josh’s mouth fell open. “Got ‘em done earlier today actually. Good to know you like it.” His tone was calm and polite.

Louis bit back a laugh as Josh tried to form coherent words. “Anyway,” Harry interrupted again, “I was hoping Lou would show me how to play a few tunes on the guitar.” He turned to Louis and Louis looked back and forth between Harry and Josh, who was fuming now. 

“Uh, err... right. I can do that...” Louis quietly answered. Harry made a motion with his arm as if to say _after you_ and Louis awkwardly walked past him and up the stairs, feeling his brother’s eyes burning holes in the back of his head.

When they got up to Louis’ room, Harry was all over him before he could even get the door closed. Louis lightly pushed him away, feeling sick to his stomach. “Harry, why would you do that? He’s so angry now, I doubt he’ll want anything to do with you anymore.”

Harry just smirked. “You really think these past few years, I kept coming here because of him?” Louis’ eyes widened and he stopped breathing. “That wanker can’t even hold a conversation. But I couldn’t stay away... not from you...” he softly cupped Louis’ face in his hands, but Louis was crying now.

“But— no! That doesn’t make sense. How— why did you do this then?! Why would you blackmail me and make me think you were going to tell my family? Do you realize how fucked up that is?!” Louis couldn’t control the tone of his voice, he was finally releasing the confusion and doubts he had been feeling the past few days. 

Harry let go of Louis then as his face fell and tears welled up at the corners of his eyes. “I know,” his voice broke. “I’m so sorry, Louis. I came into your room that night to apologize for not sticking up for you when your brother was being a dick, and then when I saw you dancing in those... I had never seen something so breathtaking. So beautiful and lewd. I should’ve never pressured you to do those things for me. I honestly thought that you were into it. I tried to ask you to do things I thought you would’ve liked... but when I saw you crying yesterday I realized that I fucked up really bad. I never meant to make you uncomfortable. That’s why I tried to take you out today and make up for it. I don’t care if you dress up for me, or do what I say. I just really like you, Louis.” 

Louis stood on his toes and gripped Harry’s hair in his hands, kissing him hard. After a moment he pulled away. “I was into it, you idiot. I was just worried you weren’t into me like that, that you were making fun of me...”

“Are you kidding me?” Harry squeezed Louis’ sides and looked him up and down, drinking him in. “I’ve never been more turned on in my life than when I saw you in those panties and thigh highs. You’re so gorgeous,” he noticed the pink spreading on Louis’ cheeks and he leaned down to kiss beneath his ear, whispering, “just made to be a pretty little whore, weren’t you?” Louis moaned and leaned his head back, exposing his neck. Harry lightly dragged his teeth over the tender skin and Louis shivered.

“Bed,” Louis gasped out. Harry lifted him up, hoisting his legs around his hips and kissing him as he walked towards the bed. He dropped the smaller man down and Louis bounced a bit from the force of it.

“Clothes. Off.” Harry’s eyes were dark and determined, watching Louis as he slowly reached down and played with the hem of his shirt. _Showtime_ , Louis thought.

He slowly lifted his shirt over his head, exposing the lacy mint bralette and arm warmers underneath. His nipples were red and puffy from rubbing against the material. Louis peeked at Harry, who was in front of him, on his knees with his mouth slightly agape and his hand holding onto his obvious hard-on straining through his jeans. He groaned, and the sight of him gave Louis more confidence. He took a second to run his freshly painted nails down over his bralette, ribs, stomach, all the way down to the waistband of his jeans. 

Harry was breathing heavy, palming himself now as he watched Louis fiddle with the button teasingly. “Mmh, yeah, love stripping for me, don’t you? Look so good in your bra babygirl. Show daddy those pretty little panties of yours.”

Louis involuntarily whined at his words. For such a wholesome young man, he could be so undeniably filthy sometimes. He finally undid his button and slowly slid his zipper down. He held open his fly a bit, squirming under Harry’s gaze. He couldn’t believe he was there, underneath his brother’s best friend and showing off his panties to him. His cock was fully hard and stretched the lacy fabric obscenely, precum spreading through it already.

Harry couldn’t help but reach a hand down to touch as Louis was shimmying down his jeans the rest of the way. He lightly dragged the pad of his finger over his tip. “So wet for me already, princess,” he brought his finger up to Louis’ mouth. “Suck.” Louis did as he was told, enthusiastically taking his whole finger into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. Harry moaned. “Fucking slut, wanna put that mouth to good use. C’mere.” He slipped a hand behind Louis’ neck, bringing him up to a sitting position. Louis kicked his jeans off of his ankles and Harry admired him for a moment as he unbuckled his belt and started taking his own jeans off. “Look so good in the outfit I bought you. Look how much you turn daddy on,” he said, taking his cock in his hand once his pants were off. It was angry and red, not to mention _huge_. Louis couldn’t help but squeak at the size.

Harry chuckled. “What’s wrong, baby?” He asked, lazily stroking himself.

Louis blushed a deep red. “It’s nothing...” he mumbled. But Harry suddenly realized and gasped over-dramatically.

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathed, taking Louis by the throat and growling in his ear. “Is my baby girl a _virgin_?” He dragged the word out, making Louis blush even harder, his dick twitching in his panties. “Don’t worry baby, we’ll take it slow...” Louis looked up at him then, frantically shaking his head. “No? Alright princess, tap my arm three times if you want me to stop, okay?” Louis nodded. “Daddy’s gonna fuck your face now.”

Louis got down on his tummy and opened his mouth, waiting eagerly. Harry pushed his cock past his lips. It was thick and heavy on Louis’ tongue, and tasted like skin and sweat. He started to try to suck on it, but Harry just grabbed at his hair and started slowly fucking into his mouth, progressively going deeper and faster. Louis started to gag a bit, but he loved the feeling of Harry using his mouth. He felt as if he could cum untouched right then. 

“Such a good girl for me, take my cock so well baby, could cum just like this.” He stopped thrusting and Louis hollowed his cheeks as he pulled out, making a popping sound when it sprang free. He grabbed Louis’ face, massaging the soft, red skin with his thumbs. “So pretty, honey, come sit on daddy’s lap.”

Louis moved up to straddle his lap. He could feel Harry’s dick, nearly double the size of his own, pushing onto the front of his panties and he couldn’t help but hump at it a bit, moaning at the friction. Harry quickly snatched him up, stilling him. “Eager little bitch. None of that, you move when I say, understand?” Louis nodded. “Say it.”

“Yes...”

Harry swatted his ass with his other hand. “Yes what?”

“Yes daddy!” He yelped.

“Aww, gooood girl. That’s what I like to hear.” He slipped his hands underneath the thin fabric of Louis’ panties and spread his cheeks. “You ever fucked yourself, baby?” He asked. Louis nodded. “Mm, thought so you naughty slut. Fuck yourself on your fingers, yeah? What else? Dildos? Hm?” He waited for a response.

“Yes daddy—and... vibrators, beads, plugs...” he shifted nervously, feeling naked. He’d never told anyone about that before.

“Mmm, I see. So you’ll have no problem taking my cock in your little virgin pussy then?” He let a finger brush over his hole and felt it flutter in response. “Where’s your lube?” Louis pointed toward his nightstand and Harry leaned over, pulling it open and finding the bottle with ease. “Gonna open you up now, love,” he said, coating his fingers with the lube and pushing Louis’ panties aside to slip his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle. Louis gasped, the feeling of someone else’s finger inside him both foreign and overwhelming in the best way. Harry captured his lips in a surprisingly tender kiss as he added a second finger and opened him up more. 

The kiss deepened as Harry slid his tongue into Louis’ mouth and Louis licked at it, the softness a sharp contrast to the three fingers now fucking into him simultaneously. Just when it was getting too much for him, Louis felt Harry pull his fingers out and his hole clenched at nothing. He whined, begging to be filled, but Harry just laid him down, leaving a trail of kisses all over his body and stopping to softly bite at his nipple, causing him to cry out from overstimulation. 

“Arms up,” Harry instructed. Louis put his arms up to rest on the pillow, and he watched as Harry took his own shirt off and used it to tie his wrists together. “You can’t tap me anymore, so if it’s too much just say ‘red’, okay?” Harry was very serious and Louis couldn’t tell why, but he nodded. 

Harry moved down Louis’ body. Louis felt hot and fuzzy on the inside and had goosebumps all over his outsides. He squirmed at the feeling of Harry’s big hands gently caressing his skin and moving just above where he needed to be touched most. He had to focus on not moving, on being good for Harry.

Fingers dipped into the waistband of his panties and slowly dragged them down until his small cock bobbed up and down on his stomach. “Oh, what’s this?” Harry practically purred. “Look at that little clit, so swollen and begging to be touched.” He trailed a finger near his length, dangerously close. Louis writhed underneath him, the embarrassment making him hot all over and impossibly harder. A bead of precum spilled over onto his tummy.

“Yeah? You like it when I tease you baby?” He brushed his fingers then, ever so slightly along Louis’ dick.

Louis let out a strangled sound and felt heat travel up his abdomen, his orgasm nearly breaching the surface already. Harry took hold of him then, firmly clenching the bottom of his shaft and halting it in its tracks. “What a filthy little whore, trying to cum without my permission?” He tutted. “Maybe I shouldn’t fuck you. Maybe I should cum all over your face and leave you like this…” he teased.

“God no! Please, please I’ll be good, just fuck me!” Words tumbled out of his mouth effortlessly, he was so desperate for any type of physical touch.

“Shh, okay baby, I’ll take care of you.” He spread Louis’ legs open and fingered him again for good measure before lining up his cock, slick with precum and lube, against Louis’ hole.

If Louis was confused about the need for a safeword before, he wasn’t anymore. Harry eased his way into Louis until he bottomed out, but as soon as he pulled back out to the tip, he slammed into him at a merciless pace.

Louis screamed and Harry covered his mouth with his hand. Louis had fucked himself with toys countless times, but this was different. He couldn’t control the speed or intensity of the cock that was splitting him open, and he loved laying there with his hands tied up, immobile like a sex doll for Harry to use over and over.

Harry was bent over him, switching between sucking dark lovebites on his neck and letting out a string of obscenities in his ear. “God you’re so fucking hot Lou, your little virgin pussy feels so good wrapped around me. Made for me babygirl, made to be daddy’s cocksleeve, weren’t you?”

Louis couldn’t answer, Harry’s hand was still on his mouth and every once in a while would push up against his nose and cut off his breathing. Harry noticed it made Louis moan more and he moved his hand down to grip the smaller man’s throat, limiting his air supply.

Louis’ felt blood rushing to his head and his eyes rolled back with pleasure. Harry shifted and started slamming into his prostate with each thrust and Louis’ whole body clenched as he desperately tried to stop his orgasm. Harry must’ve felt it because he slowed down drastically and stopped touching Louis except to leave soft kisses on his neck every once in a while.

The lack of stimulation was so intense it was almost painful, and hot tears rolled down Louis’ cheeks. “Please, touch me! I need it, need to cum, _please_!” All pride was out the window when Louis was like this, spread out and panting like a bitch in heat.

Harry moaned, snapping his hips to meet Louis’ ass, slow and deep. “Love hearing you beg for it, sweetie. Tell daddy how much you want him to take pity on your tiny clit…”

“Daddy,” Louis whined, “please touch my clit, please I wanna be a good girl for you, wanna cum on your cock!”

“Jesus Christ, Lou,” Harry’s face twisted and his jaw dropped. “You’re so fucking dirty, such a little pervert, whining like that underneath me.” He picked up the pace then, grabbing hold of Louis and stroking him quickly.

“Daddydaddydaddy! I’m gonna cum!” 

“Hold it baby, just a few more seconds—” he dug his fingernails into Louis’ thigh as his thrusts became more erratic. “Want me to cum in you?”

“God, YES! Please cum in me, want you to fill me! _Harry_!”

“Ah, fuck!” Harry grabbed a hold of Louis as he pushed deeper into him, groaning and pumping hot cum into his insides. The feeling of it sent Louis over the edge, shooting cum up his torso and onto his neck and face.

“Ohh,” Harry breathed, slowly fucking his cum into Louis as he came down from his orgasm. When he opened his eyes he leaned down and licked the cum off Louis’ face without hesitation, licking it into his mouth with a lazy kiss.

Louis was blissed out, he felt like he was floating above his body and could barely move. He felt Harry slide out of him and lay beside him, whispering, “hey, come back to me love.”

Slowly turning his head, Louis blinked a few times, regaining strength in his body. “Shh sweetheart it’s okay,” Harry said, untying Louis’ wrists and pulling him into his arms. Louis hadn’t even realized his eyes were tearing up on their own. “You did so so good, such a good job baby,” Harry said, soothing him.

Louis cleared his throat. “Harry,” he said. The younger man looked down at him with worry in his eyes. “That was really fucking good.” 

Harry laughed, relieved and Louis laughed a little too. “Wanted to do that for ages,” he said, leaving a chaste kiss on Louis’ lips.

He sat up on his elbow. “So what now? What do we tell Josh and the others?”

Harry chuckled. “Something tells me we won’t have to say anything at all.”

Louis’ face drained as he realized how loud they probably were. “Fuck, they probably heard everything oh my _god_.”

“It’s okay, your mum really likes me, I’m sure she won’t mind,” Harry joked. Louis grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

“Will you stay the night? I don’t think I can face them alone in the morning…”

Harry ran a hand through Louis’ hair and softly kissed his forehead. “Of course, Lou. If you’ll let me, I’ll always be by your side.”

Louis hummed pleasantly and relaxed against Harry’s side. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Please leave comments :) xoxoxo


End file.
